A user's device may be used to give a presentation to an audience. In an example, the user device may be a laptop that has its own primary display and that may also be coupled to a secondary display on which slides of the presentation may be displayed. The secondary display may be used because it is bigger than the primary display.
The user device may be in a viewing mode in which the entire content of the primary display is copied to and displayed on the secondary display. Accordingly, if the user receives an e-mail notification on her laptop, the e-mail notification may also be displayed on the secondary display so that others can view the notification. This may have undesirable consequences because if user's private information is compromised.